venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Rules, Guidelines, and Policies Editing= *Please only edit a page if it absolutely needs it. If it is locked, you may tell an admin what needs to be edited. The page will not be unlocked for safety reasons. *Overpowering will not be tolerated. *DO NOT ROLEPLAY IN THE COMMENTS! Role playing in the comments will be deleted without hesitation and you will be warned and blocked for a day. *No removing content from pages. *Make pages that relate to this wiki. *Don't back talk the moderators. *It doesn't matter if somebody else had your account. YOU are the responsible holder for it. *No NSFW images or videos or pages. *Don't come to anybody and try to make the leaders step down and let you take control. That will result in a block for good. We don't need people like that here. *Don't start a war in the comment section. *No conversations in the comment section. That's what the chat room is for! The comment section is for COMMENTS ABOUT THE ARTICLE ONLY! Conversations will be taken down right away. *Don't spam or remove content from talk pages. *Don't ask users for any sort of personal information. *Do not change any quotes on ANY pages for any users unless you have your own or are requested to. *Do not impersonate another user from this wiki and any wiki. *Do not give out your password to any user. This is the same for asking for passwords. *Give any suggestions you may have to an admin or a bureaucrat. 'For Blog Posts' *Do not post what could be a page into a blog. To create a page, go to "Contribute" and select "Add a page". *Do not spam blog pages. *Blogs are for keeping friends/users updated on the most recent activity with you and wiki. Please do not make short simple statements in your blog posts. *Make blogs longer than three sentences! Three sentences is a paragraph. Make sure it's new, appropriate, follows the rules and is related to the wiki and current events. 'Alternate Accounts' *Alternate accounts will not be tolerated just for getting around a ban or block. If you are found using an alternate account, we will find the others and block them as well. *If you do create an alternate account, please notify an admin, the founder, or a bureaucrat about it and a link to its page. Please make sure it is for testing and testing ONLY. *When making a username for your alternate account, please be sure it is appropriate. That means it cannot be a racial slur, made to be hateful or satirical. This doesn't only go for alternate accounts, this goes for every account. *If you own another account to avoid a user who has been harassing you, please let us know. We will do our best to prevent anything from happening here. 'For the Administrators' This section of the page is obviously for you guys. I just want to make things clear with all of you whom were given the rights to be an admin and I want to instruct you how your job should be done. It's pretty obvious that if you got to become an admin, you were doing the right thing and always have been a good contributor to this wikia. Please read the article below to get a full understanding of what's expected of you! *It is your job as an admin to make everybody feel welcomed and keep things in order. This does not mean you have to associate or become best friends with that person, just treat them fairly. If they happen to break a rule or several rules, go ahead and deal with them if somebody has not. *Don't give your best friend who's new to this wiki admin powers just because you have them. They need to earn them. *If somebody is breaking any of the rules, it's your job to correct it! Don't just let it slide. Don't just sit there and watch it happen while you expect somebody else to come in and save the day. If something goes wrong, take care of it. *Be sure to restore anything that has been messed with. *Don't block people for excessive amounts of time. Don't go too big with it and don't go too small. Do an appropriate amount of time. *Don't kick or ban people for no reason. If any of these rules are broken, you will no longer have a title as an admin. 'Chat Moderators' As a chat moderator, it's your job to make sure chat stays in line and people follow the chat rules. The chat is your place. The rest of wikia, please leave to the admins. *Do not randomly kick or ban people for no reason. *Be sure to be fair about the warnings and the usage of kicks and bans. *Don't make the problem worse. *If you see a problem, help fix it. If any of these rules are broken, you will no longer have a title as a chat mod. |-|Creating a Page=This rule is for any page you could make through this Wiki. It may be changed frequently, a new rule may rise when a disagreement is formed, and it will have strict consequences that will not be held back on. Unfinished pages/WIP Unfinished pages or WIP's (work in progess) are acceptable here to a certain point. It is understood that while writing a page on a user or event takes time and research, so it may not get done all in one day if nobody else pitches in. However, as stated above, there are points where it will be taken down. You may have a work in progress for a page, but it is expected to be finished. If the story is not finished in a suitable amount of time, it may or may not be deleted depending on what is done. However, making the page and not contributing anything will result in a warning. The next time will be a three day block. Doubles Any doubles of pages that are made with new content or the same content will be deleted right away. You will be blocked for a day, no excuses. Removing/Replacing Text Removing and replacing any text in an article is known as vandalism. This means it's an unwanted edit that has no place or purpose on a Wiki. Whether this was intentional or you did not quite understand the issue, it will involve a ban indefinitely. If you wish to settle this with an admin, go ahead and search for one to contact here: If It Didn't Happen... If the event never happened within the Wikia War, don't post anything about it. If you feel like it's going to happen, STILL don't post it. Solid information only! This will result in a block that will get larger each time you break this rule. Grammar Please be sure to do your 100% best when it comes to writing blogs, pages, or leaving messages on talk pages. While someone will sooner or later edit your page, it's best you do your all so they aren't forced to do so much work. Also remember to not type up a wall o' text either, the enter button the make a new paragraph is quite important! Punctuation, capitalization, and all your basic writing skills apply to these pages! |-|Chat= *No spamming of any sorts. Words, links, etc. *Do not ask for personal information! If you are friends and need to get in contact, please do this in a PM! Keep in mind everybody can see what you're saying in main chat. *Respect opinions! We are all entitled to our own opinions. *No racial slurs. *Avoid using all caps. *Don't stretch words. *No pornographic material of any sort. No links, pictures or even talk. *Do not harass users. *Keep your RP's in a PM. Even if several are a part of it, please PM it. You can now do a multiple PM with all participants. *Do not spam song lyrics. *No starting drama. *If you are kicked or banned, don't make a huge fuss about it. *Chat links! Please do not post chat links in main chat unless it's an extreme need. Otherwise, please link them to people in a PM who asked for it. *No shock sites! *No Homestuck quirks in main chat. *No spamming emoticons. If you want a list, look at the Mediawiki page for emoticons. Or, you may use the emoticon button found in the chat room. *No images relating to gore. *You must be 13 years or older to enter this chat. If you are underage, moderators are obligated to give you a permanent ban and/or report you to Wikia Staff for being underage and violating the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA). |-|Venkon= *You cannot have any history with helping the Ivich Army. If while in the Venkon Army you consider it or even threaten to join, you will be removed. *You must contribute to the war in some way. Ranging from data and fighting. All work is appreciated. *You cannot be on both sides. You cannot live with a foot on both sides. You must choose one. *You also are not allowed to leave the Venkon Army momentarily for the Ivichs and switch back. Your choice must be definite. *While in the Army, you must learn to get along or coexist with fellow Venkon members. *Show respect to people of higher authority than you. While you may argue ideas with anybody, you must do as you're told. *Do not join just for moderator rights. *If you join, you are at least expected to check in here and there. If you leave without say, you will be removed until your return. *Understand that if you are suspected of having any alternate accounts that violate the Wiki Rules, an IP check will be sent to Wikia Staff without your consent. If the check comes back as matching, you will be blocked without a second chance. Do not fight back. *While you are free to advertise, please do not be excessive to other communities about it. If you are caught asking someone to harass us, that will result in both of you in a ban. *Do not ask for information regardless of how well you think you know a person. *Giving out false information about any user will not be tolerated. Regardless if they are a Venkon Soldier, an Ivich, or just any random user; this will result in a punishment. *Do not make alternate accounts to pretend to be an Ivich just for fake victories. *Love outside the army (Venkon & Ivich relationships) is forbidden. *When accepted, you are not allowed to tell your parents, friends, family of any kind or ANYBODY about this place or the situation.